valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Raymond
Shocktrooper |Likes = Vyse Inglebard Melville Young Hector Calvey |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Adventurer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |English = Roger Craig Smith }} is a seventeen year old Squad 7 shocktrooper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile His leap-before-you-look brashness and flighty, carefree nature have earned him the name "Bird" among his friends in the squad. A fan of any spot with a clear view, he was known for dropping everything to climb tall trees he came across. Vyse's tales of the sky always captivated him. He set out together with his new friends to find the life in the sky he'd dreamed of since he was a young boy. His parting words were, "I'm off to be a real bird!" Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 228 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 11 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 372 *Accuracy - 42.8 *Evasion - 32.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Neat Freak' - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction and a decrease in accuracy. *'Night Vision' - Their keen sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, letting them fire with enhanced accuracy. *'Scout Killer' - Confidence that they can best any scout grants a boost in attack abilities. *'Acrobat' - High places excite them, yielding a boost in their attack power. Battle Potentials *'Melee Skills' - Firing accuracy is improved when an enemy is nearby. *'Ambush Spotter' - Enemy units in hiding can be spotted from the same distance as a scout. *'Neutralize' - Attacks have a set chance of preventing the enemy from counter attacking. *'Ultimate Damage' - Parameters relating to anti-personnel attacks are permanently greatly enhanced. Quotes Selection *"I'm on my way now!" *"Just leave it to me!" Attacking *"Take this!" *"Why you!" *"Ha!" Killing a Foe *"I did it!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"Enemy sighted!" Team Attack *"Let me help too!" *"They're wide open!" *"Let's do this!" *"Count me in, Vyse!" (Vyse) *"Count me in, Melville!" (Melville) *"Count me in, Hector!" (Hector) Personal Potentials *"Ugh...I hope these stains come out." (Neat Freak) *"I can see you, clear as day." (Night Vision) *"I spy me a scout!" (Scout Killer) *"Cool! I can see my house from here!" (Acrobat) Battle Potentials *"Ready or not! Haha!" (Melee Skills) *"You can run, but 'cha can't hide!" (Ambush Spotter) *"I don't think so!" (Neutralize) *"I'm feelin' extreme!" (Ultimate Damage) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks!" Rescuing an Ally *"M-Medic!" After Medic Visit *"You're gonna make it! Just stay strong!" *"Please! You gotta help!" *"Quit joking around, Vyse!" (Vyse) *"Y-You can beat this, Melville!" (Melville) *"Don't give up, Hector!" (Hector) HP Critical *"I'm sore here...ya know?" *"...Uhh...easy for you to say." Unconsciousness *"...Uhhung..." Death *"The sky looks...so close...I can...almost touch it..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hi, I'm Alex Raymond! I look forward to serving with you, Welkin!" Exit Squad 7 *"Thanks for everything, Welkin! Just gimme a call if you need me!" Trivia *Alex was a member of Squad 2 then he was moved to Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Shocktrooper Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1